


Wedding Bells

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fixed a smile to her face as the preacher stepped forward to begin the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

Inara Serra stood calmly at the front of the church, one arm held  
firmly by a grinning Atherton Wing.

Buried behind the church, she knew, was a cheap coffin.

Mal, she thought fleetingly, was an idiot. You can't come at people  
like Atherton with a gun drawn and a ready quip and expect to be  
allowed to live. Especially not if it's done in front of other  
people.

She fixed a smile to her face as the preacher stepped forward to begin  
the ceremony.

It was a pity, she reflected as she turned to face Atherton, one hand  
slipping up to pat at her immaculate hair. He really should've  
checked that everyone on Serenity was dead, too. She touched her new  
husband's hand lovingly, and pressed her lips to his.

He didn't even feel the prick of the needle in his palm.

Sheperd Book smiled benignly down at the couple as they turned to walk  
back down the aisle.

It had been a lovely wedding. It was too bad that the new Mrs. Wing  
was so soon to be a widow.

 

END


End file.
